


Fall Right Into You

by slowloris2485



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Omega Mark Tuan, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: The suppressants they put him on stop the heat but Mark's still clingy and possessive during that time and it does not help with the pining Jackson and the others have been doing.





	Fall Right Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have a timeline in mind for this, just some time when they were all still living together

It was too early to be up.

Jackson sighed, letting his arm dangle off the side of the couch from where he was lying on his back on it. The television was on, volume turned down low because everyone else was still asleep. He’d woken up a little while ago and had been unable to go back to sleep, just ended up staring up at the ceiling, and then staring at Mark in the opposite bed while _he _slept.

He closed his eyes after a moment, listening to the quiet drone of the narrator of the nature documentary he’d turned it over to and hoping it might put him back to sleep. At least they had a light schedule that day.

He had managed doze a bit, hitting that point where he was almost asleep but not quite when he heard the other person moving around. He opened his eyes in enough time to catch Mark moving around the couch towards him and he opened his mouth to ask what he was doing when the older boy crawled on top of him.

Jackson was mildly surprised before he caught Mark’s scent. Oh. Right. Had he forgotten the date? Mark stared down at him for a moment, fingers twisting in Jackson’s shirt.

“Can I…?” His gaze trailed down to Jackson’s neck.

He snorted. Like he even had to ask. Jackson simply tilted his head to the side in permission and Mark buried his face there, where his scent was strongest. Jackson rested a hand on the back of his neck, feeling how his temperature was slightly elevated.

Jackson wrapped his other arm around him, squeezing his waist tightly and making Mark sigh into his neck, rubbing his own scent into Jackson’s and only lifting up when they heard another person moving around.

Jinyoung appeared behind the couch, his lips twitching when he looked down at them. “That time?” He asked.

Mark flushed, like he always did when someone pointed it out but it also didn’t stop him from making grabby hands at Jinyoung and then burying himself in his embrace the same way he had Jackson’s.

He did the same with all the others when they woke as well. It was due to heat. The suppressants JYP put Mark on kept him from going into heat but he still got clingy and possessive during that time. It was one of the only times Mark sought out that sort of closeness.

Some of the others could grumble about it all they wanted but they all liked it, Jackson knew. He did as well. Pining. He was pretty sure they were all doing that and it wasn’t just because the six of them were alphas and Mark was omega.

Even so, even knowing they all had feelings; Jackson couldn’t bring himself to be too jealous when he watched Mark curl into Youngjae.

“You’re so cute, hyung!” Jackson just laughed loudly at the blush staining Mark’s cheeks and the pout that comment caused. He was, though. After they all split off to get ready, he saw Jaebum give pause when they sat down to have breakfast.

“You’re wearing that?”

Mark looked up, pulling the sleeves of the sweater over his fingers. It was one of Jaebum’s, a little too big for him. “Sorry. I can change.” He started to get up but Jaebum reached across to grab his wrist.

“No! No, it’s fine. You can wear it.”

Jackson pressed his hands to his face to try and stop the laughter at Jaebum’s expression but the youngest didn’t even try. Yugyeom and BamBam were leaning into each other as they giggled and Jaebum scowled at them.

“Just eat, you brats.”

Mark clung to them all even while they were out. He wasn’t really happy unless he was touching at least one of them. If the hosts of the shows were surprised that the usually reserved eldest linked his arm through Yugyeom’s or BamBam’s when they were walking or leaned into Youngjae or Jinyoung when they sat down, they at least didn’t question it.

At the end of the day, they ended up on the floor in the living room with Mark sitting in-between Jackson’s legs, his back to Jackson’s chest and Youngjae in front of Mark in the same position. The others were gathered around, close.

Jackson let his fingers trail over Mark’s neck, grazing that spot where someone would someday bite down on and bond him. He would always dread that day because he days like this would be in the past but he would settle for it for now.

It was nice, the way it was. As much as he sometimes yearned for more, as the others did too, if this was as close as he could get, he supposed he was okay with that. He’d just let things be. Maybe he would end up with Mark, maybe one of the others would, and maybe none of them would. At the moment, he was just happy the way they were, with Mark pressed against his chest and the rest of them close by as well.


End file.
